Conehead Zombie/Gallery
This is a gallery page for the Conehead Zombie. ''Plants vs. Zombies Conehead-Zombie.gif|An animated Conehead Zombie File:song 1.JPG|Conehead Zombie in the music video of "Zombies on Your Lawn." File:Zombie Cone Degrades.PNG|The cone's degrades File:DuckyTubeConeheadZombie.png|A Ducky Tube Conehead Zombie, the Conehead Zombie's Ducky Tube variant Cone packet.png|Conehead Zombie seed packet in I, Zombie ConeheadDS.png|Conehead Zombie in the DS version DS Ducky Tube Conehead Zombie.png|A DS Ducky Tube Conehead Zombie cone12.png|HD Conehead Zombie Conehead zombies in Three hit wonder.PNG|Conehead Zombies in Three Hit Wonder Conehead 1st degrade.png|Conehead Zombie first degrade (after seven hits) conehead 2nd degrade.png|Conehead Zombie's second degrade (after 13 hits) CONEHEADZOMBIE.PNG|Conehead Zombie in I, Zombie ICE.PNG|A frozen Conehead Zombie HypnoConehead.png|A hypnotized Conehead Zombie Cone Online.png|Online Almanac entry (note that it is titled as Cone Zombie) File:MoustacheConeheadZombie.png|Moustache Conehead Zombie File:MoustacheConeheadZombieDegrade1.png|Moustache Conehead Zombie's first degrade File:MoustacheConeheadZombieDegrade2.png|Moustache Conehead Zombie's second degrade File:FutureConeheadZombie.png|A Conehead Zombie with glasses Screen Shot 2014-05-26 at 7.59.59 PM.png|The Conehead Zombie on the loading screen Conehead Zombie.gif|Conehead Zombie walking (animated) JavaConehead.png|Undamaged Conehead in Java version. Plants vs. Zombies 2 General Defeatconehead.png|Repeatable quest Conehead Zombie Conehead Zombie Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry Conehead Zombie Icon2.png|Almanac icon PvZ2 Conehead Zombie.jpg|Conehead Zombie 1stDegrade.jpg|Conehead Zombie's first degrade 2ndDegrade.jpg|Conehead Zombie's second degrade Conehead.jpg|Conehead Zombie ConeheadLoseCone.jpg|Conehead Zombie losing its cone HDConeheadCostume.png|HD Lawn of Doom Conehead Zombie Cone first degrade.png|Lawn of Doom Conehead Zombie first degrade coneheadhdfukcyah.png|HD Conehead Zombie HDLuckOfTheZombieConehead.png|HD Luck of the Conehead Zombie tutorial_armor1.png|Hypnotized Conehead Zombie Fall Conehead.png|Food Fighter Conehead Zombie PVZ 2 Conehead Eating.jpg|A Conehead Zombie ate the player's brains Sprinening Conehead.jpg|Springening Conehead CZ.jpg|Conehead Zombie is seen in the trailer of Lawn of Doom Spring armor1.png|HD Spring Conehead Faint cone MD.png|A fainted Conehead Zombie Coneheaddrags.jpeg|Conehead Zombie being dragged by Grimrose Wasabi Whip 3.jpg|Conehead Zombie about to get whipped by Wasabi Whip WitchHazelFeaturedinanAdvertisement.png|Conehead Zombie in an advertisement along with Witch Hazel and Imp Cone-is-love-cone-is-life.png|HD Valenbrainz Conehead Coneheadgiving.png|HD Food Fight Conehead Conehead Mummy Conehead Mummy Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry Conehead Mummy Icon2.png|Almanac icon PvZ2 Conehead Mummy.jpg|Conehead Mummy Conehead Mummy (PvZ2IAT).PNG|A Conehead Mummy Conehead Mummy's first degrade (PvZ2IAT).PNG|Conehead Mummy's first degrade Conehead Mummy's second degrade (PvZ2IAT).PNG|Conehead Mummy's second degrade Conehead Mummy losing its cone (PvZ2IAT).PNG|Conehead Mummy losing its cone mummy_armor1.png|Hypnotized Conehead Mummy ConeheadMummyFaint.jpg|A fainted Conehead Mummy HDConeheadMummy.png|HD Mummy Conehead PoisonedConeheadEygptian.png|A poisoned Conehead Mummy Zombieegypt cone animated.gif|Idle animation Conehead Pirate Conehead Pirate Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry Conehead Pirate Icon2.png|Almanac icon PvZ2 Conehead Pirate.jpg|Conehead Pirate Conehead Pirate First Degrade.PNG|Conehead Pirate's first degrade Lolol.jpg|Glowing Conehead Pirate's second degrade 1379646 10151752167683214 618841453 n.jpg|Pirate Conehead Zombie pirate_armor1.png|Hypnotized Conehead Pirate FaintedPirateCone.jpeg|A fainted Conehead Pirate Pirate Conehead butter.jpg|A buttered Conehead Pirate Zombie Pirate Seas Zombies Toys.jpg|Conehead Pirate among other Pirate Seas zombies as toys PVZ2_PS_Pirate_Conehead_Zombie__85318.1435611504.1280.1280.jpg|HD Pirate Conehead Conehead Cowboy Conehead Cowboy Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry Conehead Cowboy Icon2.png|Almanac icon PvZ2 Conehead Cowboy.jpg|Conehead Cowboy ConeWWdegrade1.jpg|Conehead Cowboy's first degrade HD Cowboy Conehead.png|HD Conehead Cowboy Conehead cowboy 2nd degrade.JPG|Conehead Cowboy's second degrade FaintedCowboyCone.jpeg|A fainted Conehead Cowboy cowboy_armor1.png|Hypnotized Conehead Cowboy Wild West Zombies toys.jpg|Conehead Cowboy among other Wild West zombies as toys PoisonedConeheadCowboy.png|A poisoned Conehead Cowboy Poisonedconeheadwithoutarm.jpeg|A poisoned Conehead Cowboy with its cone but without its arm cowpoke.png|Conehead Cowboy in a Big Wave Beach Piñata Party Future Conehead Zombie Future Conehead Zombie Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry Future Conehead Zombie Icon2.png|Almanac icon FutureConeheadHD.png|HD Future Conehead Zombie Future Conehead.png|Future Conehead Zombie Future Conehead Degrade 1.jpg|Future Conehead's first degrade Futute Conehead Degrade 2.jpg|Future Conehead's second degrade Future Conehead Zombie packet.png|Future Conehead Zombie seed packet (Chinese version only) future_armor1.png|Hypnotized Future Conehead Zombie Fainted Future Conehead.jpg|A fainted Future Conehead Conehead Peasant Conehead Peasant Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry Conehead Peasant Icon2.png|Almanac icon Peasant zombies.png|Peasant Zombie with Conehead Peasant dark_armor1.png|Hypnotized Conehead Peasant Conehead Peasant Degrade 1.jpg|Conehead Peasant's first degrade Conehead Peasant Degrade 2.jpg|Conehead Peasant's second degrade Fainted Peasant Conehead.jpg|A fainted Conehead Peasant Conehead peasant.png|Conehead Peasant affected by Sun Bean PoisonedPeasantConehead.png|A poisoned Conehead Peasant butteronmyhead8.PNG|A buttered Conehead Peasant Conehead-peasant.png|HD Conehead Peasant Pompadour Conehead Screenshot_2014-10-16-12-47-18.png|Almanac entry Pompadour Conehead.jpg|Pompadour Conehead Pompadour Conehead Degrade 1.jpg|Pompadour Conehead's first degrade Pompadour Conehead Degrade 2.jpg|Pompadour Conehead's second degrade Hypnotized Pompadour Conhead.jpg|Hypnotized Pompadour Conehead Fainted Pompadour Conehead.jpg|A fainted Pompadour Conehead Conehead Pompadour Kelp2.jpg|A Pompadour Conehead with kelps (low tides only) Pompadour Conehead kelp second degrade2.jpg|A first degrade Pompadour Conehead with kelps eating a Split Pea HD Pompadour Conehead.png|HD Pompadour Conehead Bikini Conehead Part1Bikini.PNG|Almanac entry part 1 Part2Bikini.PNG|Almanac entry part 2 Bikini Conehead.jpg|Bikini Conehead Bikini Conehead Degrade 1.jpg|Bikini Conehead's first degrade Bikini Conehead Degrade 2.jpg|Bikini Conehead's second degrade Hypnotized Bikini Conhead.jpg|Hypnotized Bikini Conehead Fainted Bikini Conehead.jpg|A fainted Bikini Conehead HD Bikini Conehead Zombie.png|HD Bikini Conehead Cave Conehead Zombie Cave Conehead Almanac Entry 1.PNG|Almanac entry part 1 Cave Conehead Almanac Entry 2.PNG|Almanac entry part 2 HDFrostbiteConehead2.png|HD Cave Conehead Zombie Cave Conehead Degrade 1.jpg|Cave Conehead Zombie's first degrade Cave Conehead Degrade 2.jpg|Cave Conehead Zombie's second degrade Sem título3.jpg|Hypnotized Cave Conehead Zombie Cave Conehead in the Ice.png|A frozen Cave Conehead Zombie in Frostbite Caves Fainted Cave Conehead.jpg|A fainted Cave Conehead Zombie )]] Conehead Adventurer Zombie LostConeAlmanac.png|Almanac entry Venturecone.jpg|Conehead Adventurer Zombie ConeLCdegrade1.jpg|Conehead Adventurer Zombie's first degrade ConeLCdegrade2.jpg|Conehead Adventurer Zombie's second degrade Venturegreencone.jpg|A fainted Conehead Adventurer Zombie Without title2.jpg|A hypnotized Conehead Adventurer Zombie lostcity_armor1.png|HD Conehead Adventurer Zombie PoisonedLCConehead.png|A poisoned Conehead Adventurer Zombie Neon Conehead 80s Conehead.png|HD Neon Conehead Almanac eighties armor1.png|Almanac entry Neon Conhead Zombie almanac Icon.png|Almanac icon nyan conehead.png|Neon Conehead affected by Glitter Zombie neon conehead 1.png|Neon Conehead's first degrade neon conehead 2.png|Neon Conehead's second degrade Hypnotized Neon Conehead Zombie.png|A hypnotized Neon Conehead GQ9SAOlwD Y.jpg|Neon Conehead in a Neon Mixtape Tour Side B advertisement Faint cone NMT.png|A fainted Neon Conehead Neon_Conehead_eating_brains.jpeg|Neon Conehead eating the player's brains Jurassic Conehead Dino armor1.png|HD Jurassic Conehead JurassicConeheadAlmanac1.png|Almanac entry part 1 JurassicConeheadAlmanac2.png|Almanac entry part 2 Primal zombies.jpg|Jurassic Conehead, along with Jurassic Buckethead Zombie and Jurassic Fossilhead Faint JM conehead.png|A fainted Jurassic Conehead Chinese version Bikini Conehead Bikini_Conehead's_icon.jpeg|Bikini Conehead's icon that appears when about to play a level including it Bikini_Conehead's_Level_1_icon.jpeg|Bikini Conehead's icon that appears when about to play a level including it at Level 1 Bikini_Conehead's_Level_2_icon.jpeg|Bikini Conehead's icon that appears when about to play a level including it at Level 2 Bikini_Conehead's_Level_3_icon.jpeg|Bikini Conehead's icon that appears when about to play a level including it at Level 3 Conehead Kongfu Zombie Conehead Kung-Fu Zombie Almanac Entry.PNG|Almanac entry Conehead Kungu-Fu Zombie Almanac Icon.PNG|Almanac icon coneheadkf.png|Conehead Kongfu Zombie HDKungFuConehead.png|HD Conehead Kongfu Zombie ConeheadKungFuShrunk.png|A shrunken Conehead Kongfu Zombie Conehead Monk Zombie Conehead Monk Zombie Almanac Entry.PNG|Almanac entry Conehead Monk Zombie Almanac Icon.PNG|Almanac icon 105px-Chaolin2.png|Conehead Monk Zombie in Day 15 of Kongfu World MonkConeButter.png.png|A Buttered Conehead Monk Zombie Conehead Pilot Zombie HDCastleConehead.png|HD Conehead Pilot Zombie Sky_City_Conehead_Zombie_Almanac_Entry.PNG|Almanac entry Plants vs. Zombies Online'' PVZOL Conehead Mummy Zombie.png|Conehead Mummy's first degrade terracotta cone.jpg|Terracotta Conehead HELMET QUIN ZOMBIE.png|Terracotta Conehead Zombie's first degrade Others Conehead Zombie & Sunflower figures.jpg ConeheadZombiePlush.png|Conehead Zombie plush Future-Conehead-Zombie medium.jpg|Future Conehead Zombie K'nex figure download.jpg|A Conehead Zombie vinyl toy Knex Conehead Zombie.jpg|A K'nex Mummy Conehead 53051-Plants-vs-Zombies-Mystery-Series-3-Peasant-Zombie_72dpi.jpg|Peasant Conehead K'NEX figure